Exodus, Part 1 transcript
Episode 23 - Written by: Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse Directed by: Jack Bender -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Act 1 - Shot of tickets on a hotel nightstand. Walt throws open the curtains to reveal a view of the Sydney Harbor Bridge and skyline at night. He turns on the TV to watch Power Rangers with the volume way up which wakes Michael. MICHAEL: What are you doing? WALT: Watching TV. looks at the clock which says 5:23 MICHAEL: Oh, man, do you see what time it is? Go back to sleep, Walt. WALT: I always watch this show. MICHAEL: Okay, then, can you at least turn it down a little. turns it up. MICHAEL: I said turn it down, Walt. WALT: Brian lets me watch it as loud as I want. MICHAEL: I'm not Brian. grabs the remote and turns off the TV. Walt gets Vincent and starts to walk out. WALT: Let's go, Vincent. MICHAEL: Hey, where do you think you're going? follows Walt and Vincent into the hotel hallway. Hey, Walt. WALT: yelling Get away from me! Leave me alone! MICHAEL: Don't even - don't you think about it. WALT: I said get away from me! MICHAEL: Don't you walk away from me. tries to get in the elevator. Michael grabs him and pulls him back to the room. MICHAEL: Look, I don't think so. Come on. WALT: Get off of me! MICHAEL: I don't like this either, but you're getting on that plane. WALT: No, I'm not! Jenkins, who later is to survive the crash of Flight 815 along with Michael and Walt, opens a hotel door to see what the commotion is. STEVE: What's going on? MICHAEL: It's okay, I'm his father. WALT: No, you're not. You're not my father! You're not my father! ---- - Back at the beach. Michael and Walt are sleeping. Walt wakes up and goes over to a tree to pee. He sees Danielle approaching camp and follows her. She sees him and he runs. WALT: Dad! Dad, wake up! MICHAEL: What? What? WALT: Somebody's here. continues moving into the beach camp, as people are waking up in alarm. MICHAEL: Hey, hey, hey, hey, stop, slow, slow down. Stay right there. Sawyer Who is that? SAWYER: She's got to be the French chick. SAYID: Calm down everyone. It's alright. baby cries. Danielle and Claire share a long look. SAYID: Danielle? Danielle? What are you doing here? DANIELLE: The Others are coming. Act 2 DANIELLE: Our ship went aground on this Island 16 years ago. There were 6 of us -- my team, 6. At that time I was already 7 months pregnant. I delivered the infant myself. The baby and I were together for only 1 week when I saw black smoke -- a pillar of black smoke 5 kilometers inland. That night they came, they came and took her -- Alex. They took my baby. And now, they're coming again. They're coming for all of you. JACK: Who's coming? DANIELLE: The Others. You have only 3 choices: run, hide, or die. ---- see Jack and Locke walking on the beach. JACK: This is a woman who blew up her own shelter. And now she's talking about seeing black smoke and hearing whispers. I mean, she's not playing with a full deck. LOCKE: That doesn't mean that what she's saying isn't true. JACK: Well, if you want to focus on the "what if,", be my guest, but I've got to stick with what's tangible. And right now, that's the launching of the raft. arrive at the raft and Jack addresses Michael. JACK: How's it going? MICHAEL: I wanted to get off today, but, realistically, man, after we get the rudder done, we've still got to lay the rails to get it down to the water. JIN: Good. JACK: Wouldn't it save time if we were laying the rails while you were finishing the rudder? MICHAEL: Manpower shortage. JACK: What do you need to lay the rails and then move the boat? MICHAEL: To get it all done today? Pretty much everybody. JACK: Alright, give me 20 minutes. of Locke watching Jack as he walks off. see Jack with a group of 4 male redshirts. JACK: Grab as many palm tree logs as you can find, the longer the better. Take them over to the raft area and Michael will know what to do with them. REDSHIRT: Okay. see a group of people working on the raft. MICHAEL: You need to get them in there tight. You need leverage to get them on the rails. Good, that's good. Okay, that's good man. Just get it under there, okay? Okay. Locke You alright? LOCKE: Yep. MICHAEL: So, listen, on my count - I'll do 1-2-3—lift and then push, okay? Got it? Okay, c'mon. Once we get it down to the water line, we'll drop it and load it up. Alright. Ready. 1-2-3! Lift! start moving the raft forward. MICHAEL: Push! Push, c'mon guys, push, push! Use the levers, use the levers! Good, good. 1-2-3, lift! raft picks up momentum and starts moving on it's own. It "crashes" and Sawyer backs away. The mast breaks off. MICHAEL: I can't believe this Sawyer a dirty look. Can't believe it. SAWYER: What are you looking at me for?! It's not my fault! MICHAEL: You missed a lever! SAWYER: Because you couldn't keep the raft going straight! MICHAEL: I couldn't keep the boat going straight? Everybody's attention- WALT: Dad! Look. looks inland to see a pillar of black smoke on the horizon. ---- see Jack, Locke, Sayid, and Hurley gathered around Danielle who's preparing her rifle. JACK: How many of them are there? DANIELLE: I told you all I know. SAYID: There has to be more you tell us. How did you know? DANIELLE: You have a bigger problem. I can vanish into the jungle, but I'm just one person. You have 40 people. Where will you hide them? ---- see Danielle, Jack, Hurley, Locke and Sayid at the hatch. HURLEY: Dude. Whoa. DANIELLE: What is this? JACK: We were hoping you could tell us. DANIELLE: I have never seen anything like it. HURLEY: Uh, question -- how do we know we can all, like, fit in there? LOCKE: No handle on the outside, means there must be another way in. Another entrance means space. SAYID: This is a mistake. We don't know anything about these Others. We're reacting with no information, no intelligence. This hatch might even be theirs. Black smoke on the horizon doesn't mean they're- DANIELLE: It means they're coming! JACK: Yeah, we got that. LOCKE: You booby-trapped your shelter with explosives. You have any more? DANIELLE: Dynamite, at the Black Rock, in the dark territory. HURLEY: Well, that's 3 reasons to go right there. DANIELLE: If we're to make it back by sunset we have to leave within the hour. Act 3 - We see Jack at an airport bar. A woman, Ana Lucia, enters and sits near him. ANA LUCIA: Tequila and tonic with a wedge of lemon. Jack Why were you yelling? -- The girl, at the check-in counter? You were yelling at her. JACK: I'm sorry, uh, do I know you? ANA LUCIA: I'm on your flight. LA? So your dad died, huh? JACK: I thought you didn't hear what I was yelling about. ANA LUCIA: I was being polite. JACK: Yeah. My dad died. ANA LUCIA: How? JACK: A heart attack. ANA LUCIA: Not a drinker, huh? JACK: No, no, not really. ANA LUCIA: No ring because you're single or because you don't like wearing one? JACK: You asking me if I'm married? ANA LUCIA: Are you married? JACK: No. No, not any more. bartender Can we get another tequila and tonic, please? ANA LUCIA: I didn't think you were listening. JACK: So, what's your name? ANA LUCIA: Ana Lucia. JACK: So, tell me, Ana Lucia, why are you drinking tequila and tonics at ten to noon? ANA LUCIA: I hate flying. And they stuck me all the way in the back of the plane where the wheels come down right under your damn feet. So where are you sitting? JACK: his ticket 23B. ANA LUCIA: 42F. Wanna trade? cell phone rings. Hey, yeah. I'm in Sydney. Hold on. Jack Sorry... JACK: Jack. ANA LUCIA: Jack, I've got to talk. We'll have the next drink on the plane, okay? JACK: 42F. ANA LUCIA: 42F, right. And Jack, the worst part's over. ---- - We see Jack at the beach with the redshirts and regulars. JACK: Look, I know you're all scared. And I know everybody has a lot of questions. All I can tell you right now is that we do have a plan. We've got to go into the jungle to get some supplies. We'll be back in a few hours. In the meantime, do everything you can to help Michael get that raft on the water. And after that, go to the caves. We'll be back as soon as we can. I promise. ARZT: Hey, nice speech. Plan's a little flawed, but, hey, nobody's perfect. JACK: What plan? ARZT: Yeah, your plan. You're going to go into the jungle and get some dynamite and blow open a hatch and then you're going to hide everyone inside. You want to keep a secret, don't tell the fat guy. JACK: What do you want, Arzt? ARZT: God knows how long that dynamite has been out there. And from what I can tell, Madam Nutso doesn't seem too concerned with how to handle it. So, unless you want to blow up, I'm coming with you. JACK: Okay. Grab some water bottles. We're leaving in half an hour. ---- see Michael and others working on the raft. MICHAEL: We can salvage the cable but we need new bamboo for the mast. JIN: at the rails under the raft 이거, 어떻게 다시 얹어 놓지? MICHAEL: We need to fix the rudder before we even start to think about that. JIN: 올리다가 방향키가 부러지면 어떡해? SAWYER: Need some help? MICHAEL: Jin Let's just get this done first. and Jin ignore Sawyer and walk by. SAWYER: Hey, this wasn't my fault. So put me to work. MICHAEL: No offense, we just work faster this way, okay. JIN: 다 끝나셨어요? 일 좀 할까요? MICHAEL: Jin Alright, alright. What do you think I'm doing over here? ---- - We see Sawyer in a police station in Australia. CALDERWOOD: You remember me? 3 nights ago? You were hauled in here thrashing and fighting. As you were being escorted by you kicked my desk. And you broke my mug. shows him the glued mug with a picture of a woman and a boy - presumably Calderwood's wife and son - on a South Sea vacation. SAWYER: Nice kids. CALDERWOOD: Sadly for you, breaking my mug was not the most significant mistake you made that evening. SAWYER: C'mon, Doctor, I got into a bar fight. Isn't that a badge of honor in this country? CALDERWOOD: Do you know who you head-butted in that bar? You head-butted the Honorable Warren Truss, Minister of Agriculture, Fisheries, and Forestry. One of the most important pe- SAWYER: He head-butted me. CALDERWOOD: We have witnesses he did no such thing. SAWYER: Of course. CALDERWOOD: You think this is funny, James? opens a file folder. James Ford, assault, wire fraud, identity theft, bank fraud, telemarketing fraud... SAWYER: This going some place? CALDERWOOD: You're a blight, a stain, a scavenger. You're a conman who prays on the weak and the needy. Tell me something, James, how do you live with yourself? SAWYER: I do just fine. CALDERWOOD: Do you? You're not even worth what it would cost us to incarcerate you. Which is why you're being deported. Your plane leaves this afternoon. And, James, you're banned from ever setting foot in Australia again. SAWYER: Don't you worry, I ain't ever coming back here. CALDERWOOD: Best not, mate. ---- - We see Sawyer chopping down a bamboo pole. Jack enters. JACK: A lumberjack. SAWYER: Excuse me? JACK: I never asked you what you did back in the real world, so, I'm taking a wild guess -- lumberjack. SAWYER: Something I can help you with, Doc, because I've got work to do. JACK: Sawyer a gun I've got something for you. You're the only one on the raft who knows how to use one. SAWYER: What do I need a gun for? JACK: Just in case. SAWYER: You think we're going to run out of food or water? Am I supposed to put the kid out of his misery? JACK: Just in case. SAWYER: What are you doing with the rest of them? JACK: I'm giving them to Sayid. SAWYER: Going into the jungle after the boom sticks, huh? JACK: Yeah. SAWYER: By the time you get back, we'll be in the water. Guess this is pretty much goodbye, then. JACK: Yeah, I guess it is. Good luck, Sawyer. SAWYER: after Jack as he walks away Jack. -- About a week before we all got on the plane, I got to talking to this man in a bar in Sydney. He was American, too. A doctor. I've been on some benders in my time, but this guy -- he was going for an all time record. So, it turns out this guy has a son. His son's a doctor, too. They had some kind of big time falling out. The guy knew it was his fault, even though his son was back in the States thinking the same damn thing. See, kids are like dogs, you knock them around enough they'll think they did something to deserve it. Anyway, there's a pay phone in this bar. And this guy, Christian, tells me he wishes he had the stones to pick up the phone, call his kid, tell him he's sorry, that he's a better doctor than he'll ever be -- he's proud, and he loves him. I had to take off, but -- something tells me he never got around to making that call. Small world, huh? JACK: Yeah. SAWYER: Good luck, Jack. Act 4 - We see Kate and the Marshal at an airport official's office. AUSTRALIAN OFFICIAL: the case You going to be armed? MARSHAL: Yes, sir, ankle holster. AUSTRALIAN OFFICIAL: You have to stow this in the crew luggage compartment in the front. MARSHAL: No problemo. AUSTRALIAN OFFICIAL: Why do you need 5 guns? MARSHAL: Gee, you want to tell him, Kate? Why do I need 5 guns? Official She's shy. AUSTRALIAN OFFICIAL: the toy plane out of the case What's this, then? MARSHAL: That's a good story, you want to tell it, huh, Kate? grabs the plane. This belonged to her childhood sweetheart who she got killed a couple of years ago when she was on the run. Poor guy -- a wife, a 2 year old kid. What was his name? Hmm? Well, somewhere along the way during the 3 years that I was chasing her, she starts calling me, at my house, and whining on about her mitigating circumstances. But what she's really doing is taunting me. So, I tell her that I've got whats-his-name's little toy airplane in a safe deposit box in New Mexico. So, she somehow figures out which bank, which safe deposit box. She seduces some idiot to rob the damn bank, and then she puts a bullet in her new friend because she's done using him. But she leaves all the money. She just takes the plane because that's the one thing in the whole world that Kate does care about. She has no attachments, and I think she's telling herself she needs it to atone for killing her boyfriend, whats-his-name. God, Kate, c'mon, what was his name? jumps up and pins the Marshal to the wall. KATE: Tom, it's Tom, you son-of-a-bitch! Marshal elbows her in the face and she falls to the ground. MARSHAL: And that is why I need 5 guns. kicks the toy plane away from her as she tries to grab it. ---- - We see Kate on the beach approaching Jack. KATE: So, you're heading out? JACK: Yeah. KATE: I was thinking that I might go with you -- for old time's sake? I want to help. JACK: You won't be here for the raft launching. KATE: Yeah, well, I'm -- I'm not very good at goodbyes. JACK: Grab your stuff. ---- of the black smoke. Charlie, near the raft, is collecting messages to put in a bottle. CHARLIE: a man who puts a message in the bottle Thanks, man, I'll keep it safe. Hey, Locke, do you have a message? It's going on the raft. You know: "Dear mom, Everything's fine. I'm on the Island, unless, of course, the black smoke people turn up. Love, your name here." For when they get rescued—they can contact your family. LOCKE: Message in a bottle. That's sweet. pats Charlie's shoulder and walks away. CHARLIE: Hurley You ready? HURLEY: Here you go. CHARLIE: Okay. HURLEY: Don't look at it. CHARLIE: You got it. looks at it HURLEY: Dude! Do not look at it. CHARLIE: Arzt, do you want paper? ARZT: I gave at the office. CHARLIE: Okay. enters. Michael runs into Hurley as he's leaving the scene. MICHAEL: Careful. HURLEY: Good luck, dude. Walt in the background Keep dry, kiddo. WALT: I will. MICHAEL: Jack Hey, good luck. JACK: Michael Same to you. MICHAEL: See you soon. JACK: Yes, you will. Walt Hey, guy, look after your dad, okay. WALT: I will. JACK: Alright. Jin Jin. shake hands. Good luck. JIN: 조심해요. see Kate looking around for Sawyer. KATE: Charlie Hey, have -- have you seen Sawyer? CHARLIE: No. JACK: Alright, let's go. CHARLIE: Kate Take care, okay. see the dynamite expedition leaves the beach ---- dynamite team are walking across the cove. They stop to rest for a moment. Danielle takes her sweater off which reveals scratches on her arm. LOCKE: Where'd you get the scratches? DANIELLE: A bush. LOCKE: Mean bush. DANIELLE: We've got to keep moving. start walking again. HURLEY: Let me ask you something, Arnzt. ARZT: Arzt. HURLEY: Arnzt. ARZT: No, not Arnzt, Arzt. A-R-Z-T, Arzt. HURLEY: Sorry, man, the name's hard to pronounce. ARZT: Yeah, well, I know a bunch of 9th graders who pronounce it just fine. HURLEY: How about I just call you by your first name? ARZT: How about you don't? HURLEY: Why not? I remember it from the plane's manifest. I think Leslie's a bitchin' name. ARZT: Arnzt is fine. ---- come to a piece of black fabric hanging from a branch. DANIELLE: Le Territoire Fonce. JACK: The Dark Territory. DANIELLE: The Black Rock is not far. This is where it all began -- where my team got infected, where Montand lost his arm. We must move quickly. ARZT: You know what? I'm going back. JACK: Hey, I thought you wanted to help. ARZT: Yeah, I wanted to help and that was before Montand lost his fricking arm. JACK: Well, what about the dynamite? ARZT: Just be very careful with it. leaves. ---- see Michael and Jin at the raft. MICHAEL: No, no, no! This one goes there! That one goes there! JIN: Okay, okay. SAWYER: with his bamboo pole Hey, Chief! Cut and measured to length -- perfect mast. MICHAEL: Thanks. SAWYER: Well, alright. Now, are we going to get off this rock or stand around talking about it? ---- dynamite expedition is in the jungle in the rain, now. They hear a strange sound. KATE: Did you hear that? comes running toward them. We hear the sound of the monster shortly after. ARZT: Run! Run! Run! Act 5 see Arzt running. Kate, Jack, and Danielle run. Locke stops Hurley. ARZT: Run! HURLEY: What are you... LOCKE: Just be still. hear the sounds of the monster and see Arzt running around. Danielle runs into a bamboo stand. DANIELLE: to Kate and Jack Here, in here. HURLEY: Dude, we've got to book. LOCKE: Wait. It's headed the other way. rain stops. DANIELLE: We're safe now. KATE: What was that thing? DANIELLE: It's a security system. JACK: Security system? What does that mean? DANIELLE: Its purpose is that of any security systems -- to protect something. KATE: Protect what? DANIELLE: The Island. and Locke meet up with Danielle, Jack and Kate. HURLEY: Uh, where's Arnzt? ARZT: entering It's Arzt, you idiot. HURLEY: Dude, I thought you were dead. ARZT: Can we just, please, go get the dynamite, please? ---- see Shannon at the beach folding Boone's clothes. Walt enters. WALT: Why are you folding the clothes? SHANNON: Because I'm anal. Is there something you want? WALT: I think you should take Vincent. SHANNON: Are you serious? WALT: He'll take care of you. SHANNON: What makes you think I need a dog to take care of me? WALT: Vincent took care of me when my mom died -- and nobody would talk to me. They pretended like nothing happened. So I had to talk to Vincent. He's a good listener. You could talk to him about Boone if you want. SHANNON: Alright, but only until you get us rescued, okay. ---- - We see Shannon doing word search puzzles at the airport. AIRPORT ANNOUNCEMENT: background Flight 338 to Fiji will be delayed. Please check the board for flight details. comes partially into frame and sets his bag down by Shannon. SAYID: Excuse me, would you mind watching my bag for a moment? I'll be right back. SHANNON: Sure, whatever. SAYID: Thank you. BOONE: entering I couldn't get us into first class. SHANNON: Why not? BOONE: Um, maybe you shouldn't have yelled at the gate agent. SHANNON: What? You're on his side, now? BOONE: One day you're going to appreciate everything I do for you. SHANNON: Yeah, I can't wait for that day. ---- see Shannon and Boone on an escalator. SHANNON: You can try again with the gate agent. BOONE: Would you let it go? SHANNON: Excuse me for not being pathetic enough to not want to sit next to some crying baby for the next 15 hours. BOONE: Oh god, you can be a bitch. SHANNON: Oh, you want to play? I will get you thrown off this flight. BOONE: Yeah, how are you going to do that? SHANNON: I can do whatever I want. I could tell them... BOONE: Tell them what? Who's going to believe you? You're not even capable of... SHANNON: You have no idea what I'm capable of. approaches an airport cop. SHANNON: Excuse me, sir? AIRPORT COP: Yes, ma'am. SHANNON: Hi, um, some Arab guy just left his bags in the chairs downstairs and then just walked away. AIRPORT COP: Can you describe him, please? SHANNON: Um, Arab? He went towards the shops. Boone How's that? ---- - At the raft. SAYID: I salvaged a few things for you from the Beechcraft. This is the plane's radar emitter. It needs to be mounted on the mast or the top of the cabin. SAWYER: I'll do it. SAYID: Michael, to conserve power, turn it on only once every hour or so. It will show you any ships within the horizon line, approximately 25 miles. The same with the radio transmitter. hands Michael a flare gun. This was in the plane's toolbox. There's only one flare. Choose wisely when you use it. ---- see the dynamite expedition. LOCKE: Why are we stopping? DANIELLE: Because we're here. This is the Black Rock. shows an old ship. Act 6 - We see Sun carrying a tray back to the table where Jin is waiting at the airport. JIN: 왜 이렇게 오래 걸렸어? 배고파 죽겠는데. Why did it take so long? SUN: 사람들이 너무 많아서. 먹을게 별로 없어서 그냥 간단한 걸로 사왔어요. I'm really hungry now. There were a lot of people in line. There really wasn't much to choose from, so I just got some simple things for us. puts a napkin on Jin's lap Here. GINA: the next table If you ever catch me doing anything like that for you, shoot me. JEFF: Don't knock it. Their divorce rate's 20 times lower than ours. overhears them. SUN: 여기요. knocks over a drink onto Jin. She tries to help. JIN: 아, 뜨거워! SUN: 어머, 어떡해! 어떡해, 미안해요. 뜨겁죠? JIN: 됐어, 됐어. 화장실... apparently asks where the bathroom is. SUN: points 저기 있네요. exits. GINA: My god, it's "Memoirs of a Geisha" come to life. JEFF: Hey, volume. GINA: Relax, they don't speak English. ---- - We see Sun approach Jin at the raft. When Jin sees her he starts to walk away. SUN: 진수씨. Jin some papers 이거요. This is for you. JIN: the papers Star... star board. SUN: Starboard. 간단한 영어를 발음대로 적었어요. 당신한테 도움이 될 것 같아서 한번 만들어 봤어요. It's a list of simple English words spelled out phonetically... I thought this would help you so I made it for you. JIN: 정말 미안하다... I'm sorry. SUN: 저도요. 당신이 꼭 갈 필요는 없잖아요. I am too. You don't have to go. JIN: 아직도 모르겠어? 난 지금 벌을 받고 있는 중이야. 나 때문에 얼마나 고생했는지 잘 알고 있어. 당신 같은 여자가 왜 이 고생을 해야돼? No, don't you understand, Sun. I'm in this place because I'm being punished. I made you suffer. You don't deserve any of this. SUN: 여보... Jin... JIN: 아니, 내가 가야만 당신을 구할 수 있어. 잭이 지켜 줄 거야. 잭이랑 같이 있어. I have to go because I'm going to save you. Stay with Jack. He'll keep you safe. SUN: 그럼 당신은... 당신은 누가 지켜줄 거에요? Who will keep you safe? hug and cry. SUN: 사랑해. 사랑해. I love you. JIN: 정말 미안해. I'm so sorry. SUN: 괜찮아요. It's okay. kiss. see Shannon give Charlie a message for the bottle. Everyone is gathering around to see off the raft. Hugs goodbye. Charlie gives the bottle to Sawyer. They push the raft out into the water. MICHAEL: Go, go, go! WALT: Bye Vincent, bye Vincent! raft sets sail. People wave and whoop. Vincent swims after Walt. WALT: Stay, Vincent! Go back, Vincent! Vincent, go back, go back! turns around and Shannon gets him. Sawyer hoists the sail. MICHAEL: Walt What'd I say? WALT: We did it! waving and whooping. Jin and Sun share a long goodbye look. Long shot of the boat moving out toward sea. of the pillar of black smoke. ---- [Continued at Exodus, Part 2 transcript] Category:Season 1